owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Masetti
|hidec= |family = Moreno Masetti (Father) Debby O'Callaghan (Mother) Edward Masetti (Brother) |affiliation = Caiazzo Crime Syndicate Lentini Crime Family |vehicles = TVR 2003 Chimaera 2014 BMW Z4 SDrive35is |hideg=}} Previous Life Frank was born in Dublin, Ireland to a German-Irish mother and an Italian father. They had an additional son, Edward and the father was close to both of them growing up. Shortly after Edwards birth, the brothers mother left and the father was left to raise two sons on his own and support his family as best he could. The tumultuous situation was only made worse when the mother was found dead shortly after under a bridge in the outskirts of Boston. Starting off on this bad path, the boys were almost prematurely doomed to a struggling life under a father pushed beyond his limits. They stuck together through school and overcame the regular teasing and bullying children spike each other with. In the traditional food-chain style of the under-funded education system, the pair rose up the ladder rather quickly and became the 'big boys' of the school, making short change by selling cancer to their fellow kids in the form of cigarettes. This was a short and clear road to a attitude problems and Frank found himself suspended for a dispute over a girl that he solved with a flurry of fists. Repeated incidents of this kind led to his eventual expulsion, much to the stress of his dad. Out in the fantasy world With his life set up to fall down in the gutter already, Frank very quickly found himself involved with a goon gang full of hard-ups like himself, dealing out small time drugs. With his dominating personality and fearsome temper, Frank soon became the de-facto leader of the group. This leadership helped the rag-tag group obtain a level of professionalism, able to compliment each others skills and teach one another. With this rise in standards, the groups activities broadened to include arson and theft. Thieves honour soon shone through however when Frank's paranoia lead to him outright killing a number of members, thus destroying the gang. This bitter rivalry spilled over to Frank's family, whose father was killed in an arson attack by the brother of one of Frank's ex-friend's - Now victim. This futile feud led Frank to flee Ireland for Las Venturas where he fell in with the Soriano family and once again found himself in a job he was meant for. He rose through the ranks quickly, but soon lost all of his hard-earned progress because of unpaid gambling debts. These debts chased him out of Venturas and into Los Santos. Los Santos - And you thought El Diablo was bad? Frank's uncle, Paul Cisterino was more than happy to receive him and procured him some work with the Lentini crime family. When the Lentini family was wiped out by an attack from the Al-Najjar, Frank was chased back to Venturas where he finally managed to pay his debts with money earned in Los Santos. Here, Frank was forced into hiding for fear of being hunted by the Arabic mob for a good six months. Here he adopted the alias "Matthew O'Riley" and secured work as a humble blackjack dealer at a casino run by the Caiazzo syndicate back in Los Santos. With his foot in the door yet again, Frank pushed his way up the ladder in just four weeks. His temper had never been given an opportunity to fizzle out and, as it grew worse, Frank developed a rough reputation as a sociopath, though this might not be entirely accurate to Frank himself as he cares for a select few. During this turbulent time, Frank managed to take Zander McKellar under his wing and could be the only person, along with his brother Edward, that Frank truly cares for.Category:CharacterCategory:Criminal